


Harry Potter and the Mystery X Murders

by KorosuPoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Gen, Umineko AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorosuPoison/pseuds/KorosuPoison
Summary: This is a Harry Potter fanfiction.Summary : 18 Harry Potter characters are invited to an island.  Once there, a typhoon traps them there for 5 days and also cuts off all communication devices. One by one, the 18 Harry Potter characters dies. There are no survivors after 5 days on the island.You are a detective investigating this case. Find the murderer(s) who is named X. In the end, will you reveal the true face of X?Hint 1: Every statement in the summary is true.Hint 2: Every statement enclosed in brackets is true.Hint 3: Magic does not exist.Hint 4: Without love, you cannot see the absolute secret.Well, now that you have everything that you need, will you start investigating this case, Detective?





	1. 1. The Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Necessary Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593913) by [setosdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness). 



> First fanfiction so the quality may not be very good. Cross-posted on Webnovel. Please vote for me if you also have Webnovel. Thank you!

6 JUNE 2019, Thursday  
A detective found a letter delivered to them. Its contents merely comprised of a single sentence, "Investigate the cause of Harry Potter's death and you will gain entry to the Golden Land.". The detective was unsettled. Harry Potter. The teenager who died along with many others on a remote island ten years ago. It was a murder case that was unsolved till this day, infamous for its brutality and mystery of the victims' deaths. The detective pondered for a while. Curiousity winning over wariness, the detective decided to investigate.

Ding Ding!  
Dear Detectives, you shall once again be reminded of the hints of the game.  
Hint 1: Every statement in the summary is true.  
Hint 2: Every statement enclosed in brackets is true.  
Hint 3: Magic does not exist.   
Hint 4: Without love, you cannot see the absolute secret.

Now that you have decided to investigate the case, shall we begin the game? Ready, Set, Investigate!


	2. The 18 Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of the 18 Harry Potter characters invited to Hogwarts, the remote island in the middle of nowhere.

7 June 2019, Friday

The detective officially started investigating the case. They started first by finding out about the 18 people invited to the remote island. (The 18 people who received invitations were as stated in the list below.)

1\. Harry James Potter 

2\. Hermione Jean Granger 

3\. Ronald Bilius Weasley 

4\. Ginevra Molly Weasley 

5\. Luna Lovegood 

6\. Neville Longbottom 

7\. Draco Lucius Malfoy 

8\. Daphne Greengrass 

9\. Cedric Diggory 

10\. Albus Dumbledore 

11\. Severus Snape 

12\. Remus Lupin 

13\. Cho Chang 

14\. Dolores Umbridge 

15\. Minerva Mcgonagall 

16\. Alastor Moody 

17\. George Weasley 

18\. Peter Pettigrew

Each and every one of these eighteen people received an invitation to a remote island practically in the middle of nowhere. Or perhaps, to be more precise, rather than an invitation, the letters were more of "threats". After getting ahold of a few letters that were kept as evidence through the means of some persuasion, there were hints of blackmail contained in the letters. (For example, the contents of one particular letter addressed to Remus Lupin were as such, "I know the sins you have committed against who you held dear. The moon is my witness, foolish were your actions. Fret not, for you have been invited to Hogwarts, a remote island, on 6 June 2009. You, my dear sinner, have been given a chance to go to the Golden Land." Yours truly, X) The other letters had similar contents. Threatened by the mysterious X, the 18 people went to the remote island, Hogwarts. 

Furthermore, the Golden Land. It was mentioned in all of the letters as well as the letter the detective received. Inferring from the letters, it seemed to be a place where sinners could cleanse themselves of their sins. However, there seemed to be more to it. In some letters, the Golden Land appeared to be written as temptation for the recipients. The statements, "You will be led to the Golden Land." and "The Golden Land will open for you." appeared quite frequently. It appears to be a positive temptation. 

However, the detective still need more information to confirm their deductions. 

Ding ding! 

Oh dear, it seems as if time is up for today. Well then, before we stop this game for a while, let's have a mini-game shall we? The mini-game is very simple and the reward is substantial. Should anyone of you detectives answer the question below correctly, I will give you a hint. 

Mini-game Start! 

Each and every one of the 18 people in the list received an invitation containing similar messages. However, one of the 18 people showed someone else their letter and it was stolen. Now the question is who stole the letter from whom? P. S. Dear detectives, you have to guess both identities correctly in order to get the reward!


End file.
